102515-Plans and Hopes
cascadingCourtier CC began trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 00:15 -- CC: Hey, buzz? CC: Are you still avoiding messages? AT: uh AT: not rlly rn AT: at least if its super important AT: y CC: Just wondering CC: I wanted to tell you we took on the engineer CC: And Carayx is on the way with those discs AT: yea i kno CC: Oh AT: yea i kno tht too CC: Have you spoken with Serios? AT: um yea CC: Oh CC: Yeah CC: I did manage to find out a way to bring him back CC: I can't do it until we reach the medium AT: what how? AT: nyarla i need you to tell me that right now CC: You'd have to trick him into doing it willingly CC: He's under Scarlet's mind control CC: And ...libby says that he has the power to break it himself AT: yea i figured that im CC: But not until we reach the medium AT: im okay i guess AT: maybe if i met him in person? AT: not even i went to sleep?? AT: and went to find him myself? CC: Until then, I guess I'll be wiggler watching him AT: yea jsut AT: dont do anything stupid i guess CC: I'll do my best CC: Doesn't help that he didn't like me very much last I checked CC: But I think I can keep him calm AT: um yea be careful with that AT: i cant lose you too nyarla :( CC: You don't have to worry about that CC: I can't be mind controlled so easily CC: <3 AT: yea but other things can happen AT: other things that cant be broken like mind control he'll cull u guys nyarla :( CC: That's why I'm taking him out for aliesurely walk CC: Just keeping him busy til the game starts CC: Gonna go snag the space ship the engineer came in CC: Seeing as we're moving across planets, it'll be handy in the medium AT: wait what nyarla that doesnt sound like a leisurely walk AT: imperial space ships r rlly hard to crack CC: Yeah, gonna have to rely on Libby for that one AT: she's willing to help you? CC: Yeah CC: I pulled her into an aliiance of sorts CC: Her survival as long as we survive CC: What with the threats around CC: Like the other Twinks AT: twinks? CC: Libby's species CC: Vigil, Scarlet, and Jack AT: oh AT: okay AT: um well AT: as long as she's helping AT: i guess its oaky CC: I sure hope she is CC: Alliances and shit are supposed to be her domain or something CC: So I'd hope using the word would make sure she honors it AT: well considering she was mad at me AT: about the <3's between me and u uh AT: i think she'd help u AT: is she as upset about serios as i am CC: Yeah CC: That's how I opened this alliance business AT: oh CC: And sure enough, she offered the solution for him CC: And some info on Scarlet and Vigil for if we need to face them AT: i guess i should talk to her before i sleep then CC: If you want CC: I know you're not a fan AT: eh AT: i mean with serios like this AT: petty arguements really are the furthest thing from my mind CC: Well, maybe it'd help CC: I had my own arguements with her AT: i bet CC: But sure enough, this alliance is still an option AT: i dont kno how much she hates me right now AT: and you were a flush crush for her AT: briefly CC: ...a good bit CC: And the feelings are still there as far as I know AT: yea AT: she's never really felt anything for me AT: except anger AT: shrugging irl CC: Yeah, probably CC: Don't really care for how she feels on that end of things AT: im not rlly comfortable talking about her here AT: since shes just gonna read them CC: Oh, yeah, I understand CC: So how's the plot against Merrow? AT: ramira's gonna take care of him AT: after i talk to libby im going to try to go back to derse CC: Oh CC: Alright then CC: What is there on Derse? AT: uum dersites apparently CC: I've been told that I'll wake up there AT: i didn't look around much CC: But not until we enter AT: i was in serios's tower? or room? AT: oh!! thatll be nice :D AT: u get some cool pjs AT: tho idk if mine should be counted as pjs CC: Really? AT: more like dress & cape AT: yea CC: Sounds fancy AT: violet af tho AT: everyhting is violet af AT: yea it is AT: uh kinda like back in my heiress days AT: i dont wear stuff like that anymore AT: one fo the humans is there AT: idk if serios mentioned him CC: Arch AT: yea AT: uh kinda CC: Serios is pretty unhappy with him for hitting Scarlet AT: uh got his arm ripped off? AT: by vigil CC: Oh shit AT: yea so was vigil CC: Ah fuck AT: i think vigil might be under scarlet's control too AT: i was the hostage AT: i was doing p well getting vigil down to only a finger for failure AT: and then fUCKING ARCH CC: Oh damn AT: ugh CC: Please be careful AT: ill do my best AT: might be another reason to talk to libby AT: if serios and vigil go at it... AT: i dont want vigil there if i wake up AT: i cant show him scarlet CC: She's told me that he's of their warrior caste CC: Really powerful AT: ugh great AT: yea AT: te ripping off an arm and knocking me the fuck out said something AT: of that AT: also i think i ate part of someone CC: ... CC: That must've been...hectic AT: it uh CC: I'll make sure to get him for that AT: kinda was AT: uuuh kinda tasted okay? AT: mmm CC: ...what? AT: uuh nvm CC: Uhh, okay CC: Um, anyway AT: yeeaaa CC: vigil may well be under her control CC: I'm pretty sure that's the whole basis of whatever "relationship" they have CC: Even back when they played the game CC: I don't know what they are now CC: But Serios is against Vigil AT: i dont doubt it and yea i figure dhe would be CC: I don't know if it's Scarlet who doesn't like him or Serios being possessive CC: Either way it's something to watch for CC: Dumb brutes tend to go way overboard AT: its probably serios being possessive AT: i think scarlet having vigil under mind control would mean hes usefult o her AT: but yea youre right they do CC: If he's really so weak willed, he may still be loyal to her AT: who serios or vigil? CC: Which puts Serios in danger since vigil seems pretty possessive too CC: vigil AT: considering archs arm is gone now AT: as long as serios doesnt hurt her CC: I don't think he will CC: I sure hope he doesn't CC: Is the human okay? CC: Desipte the missing limb, of course AT: i havent checked on him yet AT: i have to go look AT: i hope hes not dead :( CC: Me too CC: I actually thought he waspn't so bad when we spoke AT: he thinks he can do something about jack AT: i very much doubt it AT: jack would laugh at him CC: Oh boy CC: Jack's definitely the biggest threat I think CC: He's actually equivalant to the empress as far as their species goes CC: Second only to "GodOS" AT: yea so ive heard CC: Even worse, he's after me as his top priority if you believe it CC: Gonna be really fun dealing with that AT: who jack AT: did jack tell you that himself? CC: No, from Libby AT: alright CC: I mean, I guess we'll see if it's true or not AT: yea im just relaly nervous all around CC: Though I can practically feel the dramatic stand off already AT: if scarlet can mind control then well AT: between you and jack? CC: Yeah CC: Sounds likely AT: huh AT: well gl then AT: im feelign than tension between me and scarlet tbh CC: Hehe, thanks CC: I'll do my best AT: tho it almost feels like another empress stand off CC: Well, I certainly don't plan to lose AT: good CC: Maybe I'll get to be an emperor AT: hehe keep dreaming CC: Pfft, we'll see ;D AT: oooh i see that wink mr. aesona i see what ur plannig CC: What? I'm not planning anything AT: uhhuh CC: I'll leave the species leading to you CC: I don't even know how I'd manage CC: I'll stick to business CC: We'll have a hell of an economy when this is over AT: much obliged and good because ill be counting on u to manage that CC: You can count on me AT: good :D AT: thanks nyarla AT: im gonna see if i can reach libby now CC: Good luck -- atypicalTyrant AT gave up trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 01:49 -- Category:Aaisha Category:Nyarla